resident evil : Billy's childhood
by leonfromre4
Summary: Its a bit like my last story but i like both intro's so i made two, tell me what you think, Please read and review. to find out what its about read the story. thanks


**Chapter 1**

Mary Coen is a twenty five year old woman. A few days ago she realised she was pregnant, Yesterday she told her boyfriend about the news. "Hun… I got something I really need to tell you" Mary grabbed hold of his jacket and said "I need to tell you something as well… but you start".

So he started "Listen… But I have been seeing another woman… I am in love with her… Not you".

She let go of his jacket and stepped a few steps back and broke down in tears. "Then we shall go our separate ways from here"

He walked off and disappeared into the fog. The rain started coming down and it was thundering as well. She then went onto her knees hugging herself, her head looking at the floor. Her hair and clothes got soaked. She had busted into tears. "I hate him so much" she whispered. Then she yelled "DAMN YOU!". She had been upset about that day for a few days. Today she decided to live with her parents. They live in Boston. She was sitting on the train holding her stomach. She whispered 'Don't worry my darling I will protect you'. As the train stopped she arrived in Boston and got a bus to her family's home. The bus took around half an hour. When she knocked on the door. A man opened and said "Hey there princess come on in".

She smiled and walked through. Her mum was sitting on the settee, "Hi mum… I'm sorry to just show up here".

Her mum waved and said "No problem honey, I'm glad you're here after all these years, is there anything bothering you".

Her dad went to the bathroom. Then She started talking "I met a wonderful man that treated me so nice, a few days ago he told me…". She put her face in her hands and then her dad came back and saw his daughter crying. He rubbed her back and she cried some more. "Hun… Go and make us a cup of tea please".

As her dad walked into the kitchen she spoke again "A few days ago, I found out I was pregnant and I also found out that he has been sleeping with some tart". Mary hugged her mother and started crying more. Her mother rubbed her back and said "Its ok honey, we can help you, Are you going to keep it or give it away".

Mary separated her hug and said "I'm going to keep the child, I will take care of it…".

Her dad came in with the tea. He put three cups on the table. Mary picked hers up and drank it all in three gallops. Then she stood up, "could I stay here for awhile", then her mum answered "sorry but we can't have you around, because your brothers and their kids are coming round"

Then Mary walked towards the door and as she was about to open it she spoke "Mum..Dad.. Thanks for talking with me… I feel so much better… Speak to you later".

Then she shut the door. Mary still had tears, so she wiped them and then went to the bus stop. As she sat she waited for one that took her to san Diego. Finally after twenty minutes of waiting she saw one. She got on it and she sat near a window seat. during the first two hours of the ride she fell asleep. Then the next two hours she read a magazine which was in her bag. she had finally arrived and the driver yelled "Last stop to San Diego". She had put her magazine away and waited till the bus stopped. As they reached the last stop, everyone was getting off, she looked out the window and saw a small city full of shops and houses. She got off the bus and started to look for a hotel, she saw one that said 'sunrise hotel'. She entered and some ,kind people asked "Would you like some help with your bag".

She nodded and said "No thanks, I'm just looking for a room".

One person said "Come with me". Then Mary followed and the man said "It will cost 30 dollars to stay, is that ok".

Mary dug through her pocket and she had ninety dollars. She gave him 30 and he showed her to her room. The man opened the door then handed her keys and said "Have a pleasant stay" then he left and she shut the door. She laid down on her bed looking up at the ceiling, 'I can't wait till my baby is born, then I wont be so alone' she thought. Then she turned over and then she shut her eyes and fell straight to sleep.

9 MONTHS LATER

Mary had gotten quite big and she had been to the doctors for checkups and he told her she was expecting twins, two boys. She was in the lounge of the hotel waiting in line to buy some food, when suddenly She felt something horrible, as she looked down she had saw that her water broke, and her babies were kicking like mad, they wanted out and now. She fell to her knees and yelled "noooo!… Not now". She started sweating and breathing heavily, A lady behind her had asked "lady what's the matter". Mary yelled "I…Think my water just broke". everyone heard and surrounded her and asked her if she would like anything to keep her cozy. The hotel manager brought some blankets and he called the ambulance. The lady asked "Please whatever you do do not push". Mary's face then was strained trying not to push, she yelled "How can I not push if they are pushing". The lady then saw the paramedics come in. "Don't worry the paramedics are here". the paramedics came, one sat in front of her legs and one sat next to her holding her hand. Then the one in front spoke "my names john, lady, we need you to push". Mary smiled and said "Ok.." after loads of Squeezing hands, load of screams and shouting, a baby came out. The other paramedic cleaned him up and then the one telling her to push said "There's another one". So after more screams and shouts another baby came out. The paramedics came and put her on a trolley and handed her the babies and she said "Billy is the one on the left and Nathan the one on the right". They rolled her into the ambulance and drove off, on the drive to the hospital, the alarms that were attached to her was going off "She's going, something's wrong".

The other paramedic yelled "SHE'S LOSSING TOO MUCH BLOOD, HER HEART'S STOPPED".

The paramedic got a piece of equipment then shouted "CLEAR!" and then pressed the things on her body but it made no affect, after several attempts on failing to bring her back, they decided to call the time of her death at 12:40am. As they reached the hospital, They were both holding the babies and then asked the nurses "Listen lady we need you to keep the names of the babies, she said it before she died".

The other one said "This one is Nathan… and that ones Billy".

Then they said "The mothers last Name is Coen"

The lady held the babies and put them in cots in the nursery and put name tags on the cots. The nurse looked at the babies sadly and said "These kids will never know what their mother were like, not even a picture, she was a beautiful lady who worked here. That is all the info we had gotten".

Then tha lady said "I will keep Nathan, me and my husband always wanted a child".

SEVEN YEARS LATER

"Billy get your skinny ass out of bed and eat your breakfast". Billy opened his little eyes, He has Brown short hair, his hair always covered his eyes. he looked at his clock, it read 7:30am "Oh man, I over slept again". He brushed his hair back with his hands. Then he pulled the covers over and got out of bed, he was living with foster parents, Their names were Jill and David. They always yelled or gave him slaps if he was naughty or didn't do things right, but that was discipline, he goes to karate after school on Thursdays and Tuesdays. He knew inside their hearts that they truly love him. He ran into the bathroom and got changed into his school uniform, he wore a white blouse, with a blue tie and blue blazer, black bottoms and black shoes. He got a brush and brushed his hair and made it look neat. He looked at himself and whispered 'nice'. He ran down the stairs and sat down in his seat at the table. As he was eating his foster parents were talking in the living room. The living room and dining area was in the same room. "So Hun what you cooking for dinner later" said the mother. Then the father spoke "Maybe beef casserole"

Billy had finished and he put his bowl in the sink and started to wash it up, If he didn't do as he was told he would get beatings. Billy yelled "Bye, I'm of to school now". Both parents waved and yelled "Don't get into any trouble you hear". As Billy was walking down the streets his Best friend came up to him and yelled "Yo bill, do you know there's a new kid starting today"

Billy thought and said "No I didn't". His friend was Michael, they both are in the same class, Michael tells Billy all the good gossip about school and new kids. "Well there's a new kid in school who looks like you, he's the same age as you and he's adopted. No mother no father".

Billy ran on ahead and yelled "Well come on, I want to see this kid too as well".

Michael and Billy started to run, as they entered the class The boy looked at Billy. Both Billy and the boy had gasped. The boy got out of his seat and Both Billy and the boy locked eyes. They both stood there like they saw a ghost. It was like looking at a reflection in a mirror. Billy asked "Who are you". The boy answered "Nathan… you".

Billy looked at his whole body and said "Billy… Do you know your birth parents"

Nathan nodded and said "I heard that mum died after giving birth and I don't know about father"

Billy then said "how do we find out if we are related or not"

"The abdoction office I suppose, they have forms and pictures about birth parents and stuff".

The teacher came in and yelled "All seated and silence please".

Everyone sat and then teacher spoke again "My name is Mrs Lucille… We have a new student today.. Here's Nathan"

Nathan stood up and said "Hi I'm Nathan Coen"

"Nathan… you may sit now". The teacher yelled.

Then the teacher picked up a text book of the table and spoke "In your desks is a text book"

Then she wrote some digits on the chalk board and said "Open pages 710 and do questions 1 - 30"

All the kids opened the pages. Then the teacher gave them all a piece of paper and they all started writing. Billy put his hand up "Yes Billy".

"Miss may I go bathroom". The teacher nodded "Yes you may". Then Billy headed to the bathroom. Then Nathan put his hand up. "Yes Nathan". she asked.

"May I go to get water" Nathan asked. Then She answered "Sure". Then Nathan ran to the toilet instead. Yo Lets go to the adoption office and find out. Billy nodded "Ye lets do it". Nathan and Billy ran out of the toilets and checked the school gates, they saw that it was closed, but underneath was a small gap which Billy could fit under. "Come on we can fit, if its small enough for me its small enough for you". Billy crawled under the small space and then Nathan followed. When he was out they stood there. "Where's the abdoption office from here" Asked Nathan. "Well my mum works there so its just around the corner". Billy ran with Nathan to adoption office to get the paper. When they entered the place was crowded with grownups, Billy whispered "all we got to do is ask".

They then nodded. Billy and Nathan walked in Casually. Then Nathan Picked up Billy. "Excuse me, but can I find out about my parents, I'm Billy Coen".

The lady spoke "One moment please". She walked off. Nathan dropped Billy and yelled "Hey why you drop me". Nathan was sitting on the floor all puffed out "You weigh a ton".

Billy sighed and he looked around for something to stand on, he spotted a Stoll so he grabbed it, then put it to where he was standing. He stood on it and leaned his elbows on the desk awaiting the lady's return. She returned with a bunch of notes. She stood in front of him and spoke "Ok, all the info is in the folder, sit over there to read it, its our only copy. Billy walked over to the chairs, then Nathan put the Stool back and sat next to him. "It says here that mum is a well known lady in San Francisco, She travelled the world in her teenager years".

Nathan was surprised "Wow… that's so cool".

"There's more "She fell in love with a wealthy Man, it doesn't state his name, but I suppose whoever he is that could be our father".

Nathan was silent "Here's some pictures of her travels, could be some of that man".

They both looked and saw the man, "Hmmm…. He looks familiar". Bill spoke.

"Yeah he's in the newspaper, he lost all his money, gambling and that he has been dealing drugs, I think he's in prison now". Nathan replied

"lets ask for a photocopy of this picture" Billy said.

Billy got up and Nathan held the folder. "Ma'am, excuse me".

The lady looked at the small child and asked "Yes".

He handed her the photo and asked "Could you photocopy this in colour please".

She took the picture from his small hands and went to make a copy. Nathan stood next ot him "So when we visiting him then". Billy put his fingers on his chin then said "Erm how about after school, It will be fun"

"Do you even know what prison he is at" Nathan asked with his arms crossed. "Heheh…. Erm no, But I'm sure someone knows".

The lady handed Billy the copy, then Nathan Handed her the folder "Do you know what prision the man in the photo is located at".

The lady looked at the photo and said "Yeah.. Its near Albania, not far from here, I'm sure bus 38 goes past there". He nodded then said "Thanks for your help".

They then ran around near the school by the school gates. They both crawled under and went back to class. "What have you two been up to". She yelled

"Oh there was a massive line for the drink". he responded.

"And what about you Billy".

"Errr.well I needed to do number two". He giggled

"Whatever Billy, both of you sit down". They both sat then they were handed questions so they started on it, When they got halfway, the bell rang for break time. She let everyone go. At break Billy sat on the wall. Nathan asked "What do you usually do at break".

He walked on the wall and started thinking "Well, I usally try and find one of the bullies that is picking on small kids".

"Well lets go then". Nathan yelled

Billy jumped off "Fine lets go get em, err… do you know how to fight".

"Yeah… Been going for over five months, I'm a yellow belt".

He nodded and they both ran. They heard someone "Give me your lunch money brat".

Billy walked up to him and saw the bully carrying a boy by the leg, shaking him. "Hey put the kid down". Then Nathan jumped in and spoke "Yeah".

"What you gonna do brats".

They both giggled and then spoke "This".

Both boys punched the bully in the face at the same time, then they kicked him in the stomach. Then bully dropped the boy and whimpered "I'm telling of you". he then ran off crying.

Billy helped the young boy up and asked "You ok".

The boy nodded "Yes I'm fine, you guys are great, you should help all kids from bullies at this school".

Nathan smiled "Its not our job, it's the school".

"I'm Timmy, I'm a 1st grader, Who are you two".

"I'm Billy this is my brother Nathan, we are both 2nd graders

Timmy yelled, well I'm going to go play now, speak to you guys later". then he ran off.

Both boys waved. "Well that was fun". Nathan spoke.

The bell then rang, they both walked to class. "What we going to do about our parents, we both got adopted by different parents". Nathan asked

"Well one of them will have to let us live together, somehow". "This is hard".

They reached class then they sat down. "Ok class, we are going to do maths, write these equations down in your book".

Billy couldn't think straight, he didn't know what to do about where he was going to stay, either with his parents, which is without Nath, or stay at Nath's for the rest of his life. "Psss…. Nath, What's your parents like".

He wrote down on a paper, then he passed to Billy.

"Ohhhh… Cool".

Nathan wrote that they are kind, rich and cares deeply about him. Billy thought of a great idea. "Hey… Nath" He whispered.

"What".

"How about me, and my parents stay at your house".

"Cool, that's great, my house is way too big for just me and my parents, and they were thinking of renting".

"Quiet you two". Mrs Lucille yelled

They both stayed quiet. They started doing the equations. Then they both finished before everyone else. When the rest of the class finished Billy and Nath, were getting bored, the questions they did were too easy and they always finished first. "Right, now, whoever finish this equation the fastest gets a cookie". She yelled very happily.

Billy and Nathan got round to it, but the rest of the class couldn't figure it out. In less than five minutes they both finished. When she checked it, they were both correct. She handed them both a cookie. Then the bell went for Lunch. She let them all go except for the twins. "You too seem to get all questions of these equations right, so I will talk with both your parents, and we shall talk about this in the meeting".

They both nodded and they left the class. They headed to lunch, They checked what was there, there was sausages, beans and potato, or the meal of the day was pasta with Italian chicken. "Hmm. I'm having Italian chicken with pasta" Billy said while licking his lips.

"Right so I will have the same, I hate sausages".

So they both queued up for their meal, Then sat down. They gobbled it down like a pair of pigs. "Mmmm… That… was…good". Billy said whilst licking his lips.

They both put their plates in the dirty plate pile. The class next was really short, it was a English literature class. They were learning about shake sphere.

As school finished, Billy and Nathan waited for bus 38 towards prison. One came by, they both paid the ticket and then sat at the back. The drive was only twenty minutes, they were talking about how they were going to talk to the man. Then the bus stopped outside the prison. They both got off. They entered and asked the security. "Sir, is this man in this prison".

The man looked closer and spoke "Yes he is".

"May we speak with him". Nathan politely said

"Sure, just sign the visitor book and wait in the waiting area.

They both giggled as they signed the book. As they waited in the waiting area. A man with a medium length hair walked and sat in front of the twins. Nathan took out the photo of his mother "Do you remember this woman"

The man spoke "Sure do, I think around seven or eight years ago, it was, I left her".

Billy and Nathan both looked at each other and grinned. "Why what's this about". he asked

"We are trying to find our father, that's all sir". Billy answered.

"What, I never knew she had brats". he yelled

Billy stood up and said "Well we have your eyes, I can see that".

Nathan laughed, "And we have your hair".

"ok so what, what do you kids want to know". He asked

"We just wanted to know if you really was him, and you are that's all, and we found out what a disgusting guy you are as well".

The man yelled and jumped up off his seat about to grab the boy's neck, but the guards whistled. Then he sat back down. Billy had an evil grin on his face. Both boys got up and walked out. The man banged the table, "Shit, now I have brats, who are more cockier than me". he whispered.

The boys left, as they exited the building they did a high five, "Yeah, that went great". they both laughed.

They crossed the road and waited for the bus. They were there for half an hour. Then the bus came. "So you talk to your mum, then I will tell my mum". spoke Nathan.

"Yeah then we can both be like real brothers". replied Billy.

They both sat down, They got off the bus. They walked opposite ways. When Billy arrived hom he yelled "Mum…Dad.. ANYONE HOME".

As he entered the kitchen, he saw his mum on the floor, covered in her own blood, he turned her around, "Mum…Wake up".

Tears ran down his eyes. A man behind him spoke "She won't wake up, she's dead, as dead as you will be kid".

"Huh.. No… Why". he sniffled

"Because I feel I can".

They guy said while cleaning his gun.

He aimed the gone at Billy, "NO!….". he screamed

As the man was about to shoot, there was silence, Billy opened one of his eyes, and saw the man frozen. Then the man dropped. Billy saw His Adoptive father. Billy ran to him "Dad… Mum she's…".

I know son". He whispered.

Lets go we got to find a new place to stay, these men, there after you, they think that when you grow up you will stop someone's plans". He spoke.

"What plans and how do they know". Billy whimpered.

"They have physic powers, they can tell the future".

Billy spoke "Dad, I know where we can stay, I found out I got a twin, we can stay with him" Billy yelled.

"First things first, we bury your mum at the cemetery" He spoke.

As they buried him, Billy spoke about what happened to day. Then they left. "His name's Nathan, He told me the direction to his house"

Billy and his father followed the directions. They knocked on a mansion house. A beautiful lady opened the door "Hello, and who might you two be".

"I'm Nathan's brother, Can we come in". He politely said

"Sure" The woman replied

She let them in and they sat on the settee. "Nath… Someone's here to see you". She yelled up the stairs

Nathan walked down and saw his brother, "So you made it "Yeah". He yelled.

Nathan saw the man, "Who's that".

"Its my father, something terrible happened".

"Huh… Like what bro". Nathan asked

"Some man entered my house, he wanted to kill me, my mum died".

"I'm sorry to hear that, My mum said you both could stay, if you still want to" Nathan replied

"Of course we would". Billy answered

"Nathan Sweetie, Show Your friend and his father to their rooms". Yelled Nath's mother

"Ok ma" Replied Nathan

Both Billy and Billy's father followed Nath. Nathan went into the first spare room, "This is… err what's your name"

"He smiled "Its David".

David sat on the bed and the boys left. "So do you want your own room, or stay with me, I have bunk bed,".

Billy smiled "I'll stay with you, do you sleep on top or bottom".

"I always on top, you can use bottom".

They both ran to the top and got into their room and slammed the door shut. "Wow this room is massive" Billy yelled

"Yeah, chose it, but its on top floor, we have to run down three flights to just have dinner and stuff" He giggled

Billy sat on the bed and smiled "Its comfy".

"My mum got a water mattress instead of the normal one"

"No wonder its so slippery" Laughed Billy

"DINNER'S READY". Yelled Nath's mother.

They all ran down and sat at the dinner table. "My mum's called Julie".

"Call me whatever you like sweaty". She said.

David laughed "So what's for dinner".

"Mashed potatoes with beans".

"Cool.. It smells good too". Billy said while rubbing his belly.

She dished the food out, the steam was reaching to the top of the house, "Eat up".

Billy gobbled it down, like a big cow. "This is so good" He said with mouthful.

Everyone looked at him "Its like he hasn't eaten in weeks".

Nathan laughed "He had lunch at school, but we gobbled it all up, but we feel so hungry all the time".

Everyone at the table laughed, after dinner, Billy and Nathan got changed int pyjamas, Bilyl borrowed Nath's since they were both the same size.

They went to bed and they fell straight to sleep


End file.
